Darkness and Shadows (Norwegian Band)
Darkness and Shadows are a Norwegian Extreme Metal band, originated in Bergen. The band originaly started as a project from the frontman Sven Olsson, the project started in 2004. The band has suffered many musical style changes, evolving from an Early Norwegian Black Metal with Folk/Medieval Influences, to a Blackened Death Metal style and finally to a Gothic Rock/Metal style, still with Black/Death Metal influences. History Early Years Darkness and Shadows started in 2004 (althought the band had allready released a Demo in 2003), as a solo project from Norwegian born Swedish musician Sven Olsson (that goes by the pseudonium Nyx), he released the first 2 Demos independently. The same year, Olsson released the album'' Å sørge mørke felt, this work was a more oriented Early Norwegian Black Metal sound (in the vein of Mayhem's first works), the album was not praised by any major reviewer, but underground ones. ''Blood Bad ''the band's second album was released a year later (2005), this album incorporated a more Folk/Medieval sound meld with a Black Metal sound, the same year the 3rd demo was released. ''En Full Crimson Sky ''and first style change In 2006, Olsson released the band's third studio album ''En Full Crimson Sky, ''the album still had that Black/Medieval Metal sound, but it incorporated a Death Metal sound in some songs. The same year the 4th demo was released and this demo (in difference to the other works), was a more Blackened Death Metal oriented sound, rather than a Traditional Black Metal sound or a Medieval Black Metal sound. Also an EP was released. 2007 - 2010 In 2007 the band released its fourth studio album The Underworld Rike this album was a strange hybrid between a Black and a Gothic Metal sound, with some historical and horror lyrics. The same year another demo was released. 2008 saw the release of the album Sove the band's fifth studio album, the album had a Gothic Rock sound meld with a Black Metal sound, the same year, another EP was released, the EP was limited to 1000 copies, the EP contained a bonus disc entitled ''Demo 666. Lyden av de store mørke ganger ''the sixth studio album by the band, was released in 2009, alongside the demo ''Sadistical Rapes. Finally in 2010 En verden full av Darkness ''was released, this is the last album to feature Olsson as a solo member. The same year the album ''En Full Crimson Sky was reisued. ''Creatures of the Night'' album and Joining members In 2011, through Underground Metal Magazines, Olsson stated that he was searching musicians in order to perform the new album and turn Darkness and Shadows in a band (leaving the solo project away), then other members joined the band and in 2012, they recorded the album'' Creatures of the Night: Ballads for Vampires, Demons and Other Creatures.'' ''The Shadow Moon'' and Recent Works In 2013, the band released their newest work'' The Shadow Moon, the same year, Olsson had problems with bassist Dahl and she was fired from the band. The same year, the band singed in with Sun Down Records. An EP was released, entitled The Dragons.'' Members Current Members *Sven "Nyx" Olsson - Guitars & Lead vocals (2004 - ) *Durin "Drake" Solberg - Lead guitars (2012 -) *Melissa Lofn Nordenjholk - Bass Guitar (2013 - ) *Noma "Iceret" Borchgrevink - Keyboards and backing vocals (2012 -) *Agnetha Carpters - Cello, Viola, Violin & Choirs (2013 -) *Ariel Dereck - Drums & Percussion (2013- ) Former Members *Hela Dahl - Bass (2011 - 2013) Discography *Å sørge mørke felt (2004) *Blood Bad (2005) *En Full Crimson Sky *The Underworld Rike *Sove *Lyden av de store mørke ganger *En verden full av Darkness *Creatures of the Night: Ballads for Vampires, Demons and Other Creatures. *The Shadow Moon Category:Metal Bands Category:Bands from Norway Category:Musical Groups Started in 2004 Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Gothic Rock Bands Category:Gothic Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:European Bands